The subject technology is generally directed to improving the digital experience of a group of users that are within close proximity of each other (“co-located”).
When people are physically co-located, they can easily share objects, speak to each other, ask each other questions, and collaborate on projects and plans. In a digital context, the physical location of people relative to each other generally has no impact on their digital experience. For example, the same steps are required to digitally share a photo with somebody who is sitting next to a user sharing the photo as would be required to digitally share the photo with somebody else who may be thousands of miles away from the user sharing the photo. This uniform ability to share may be an advantage when interacting with people who are far away, but may be an inefficiency when, for example, sharing an e-book with someone standing next to a user requires the user to log into at least one device, find a file, choose a transfer method, pick a recipient for the transfer method, and send the file to the recipient.